Ari captures Max
by KatishJohanson
Summary: What would happen if Ari captured Max? Warning: Mari in later chapters. Also warning: Story is so good, side effects might be light headedness, heart attacks or even death. Slight Mari in beginning, Mari in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ari Captures Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't know about you, but if I owned a top-selling book series, I probably wouldn't be writing on this site, about **_**my own books**_**. I would probably be either writing a new novel, or going out and having fun.**

**Well, some of you have read **_**Max goes with Ari**_**, which is basically this story, but what happens if Max goes with Ari willingly. I'm writing this so that it's sort of like an alternate ending. I had a dream that inspired **_**Max goes with Ari**_**, and people where upset because it was OOC, so I decided to write this. Enjoy!**

After flying far enough that I'd thought I'd lost the Erasers, I landed on a tree branch that was high above the ground, but covered enough by leaves that I thought I was pretty covered. It worked, until I heard a voice from about 45-50 feet away.

"Max, I can see you, you know. You're not going to lose me. You can run, but you can't hide." The Eraser that I was particularly trying to avoid was Ari. He was perched on a tree branch that was directly across from mine. I shifted a bit, and then looked at him.

"I won't go with you. Never. Not over my dead body." I said harshly. What did I care? I glared at him, hoping to make him angry, but he looked like he was trying to come up with a plan. You see, this was what had happened:

_"Come, on, Max. Come with me. We can go to a little place that I know, just you and I. No one will ever find us, and we can escape from all this chaos. We'll be friends." Ari said, actually believing that I'd just go with him, not giving it a second thought._

_ "In your freaking dreams, dog-boy." I leaped off of the branch, and unfurled my wings, letting the air catch them. I flapped hard and fast, and was zooming through the trees. Ari would never catch me._

And so here I was, staring down Ari. Again. This gets annoying, just in case you were wondering. It's not always a fun game, sometimes it's an irritating chase. But, that's my life, so I guess I'll just have to deal.

"Well, I guess that's just too bad. I was hoping you would go willingly, not wanting to have to force you, but you chose your path, so…" He trailed off. Ha! Like he could catch me any way! He stood up on his branch, and before I could blink, he was flying towards me. And I blink fast. I got up, and once again, unfurled my wings. Before letting the air catch me, I started to flap as hard and fast as they would allow me to. I was going so fast that I thought not even a jet could get me, not in these trees. But, of course, if _anything_ were that easy in my life, the world would end.

"I got you, birdie. You can't escape me now!" Ari said, grabbing me from the back of my waist. Damn! He flung me over his shoulder, and flew up about sixty feet, and then forward. How was I going to get out of this one? I punched and kicked and screamed, but nothing helped even the slightest bit. He didn't even flinch.

"You will never get away with this! My flock will come and get me, that is, if I don't escape myself. Which I will!" Yeah, real smooth, Max. Nice. I looked around for the flock, but I couldn't even see them. I couldn't see anything but the freaking _trees_. Ugh.

Ari laughed, and then said, "Yeah, right. Your flock will never find you, and you will never escape. Oh, yeah. That reminds me…" He swooped down to a cave, and still holding me over his shoulder, he grabbed something. A damn dog-crate! Oh, God. Because claustrophobic people _love_ to be jammed into tight spaces. Yay.

Ari opened it with one hand, and shoved me in and closed it with the other. I shook the door, trying to make it come loose, but it wouldn't budge.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him, and continued to shake the door. He grinned manically, and then took off again. I crawled into the back corner of the cage, and closed my eyes. After about an hour, I slipped into unconsciousness.

...

The last thing I was consciously aware of was crawling to the back of the cage, and then I was sleeping. I woke up to the smell of bacon, and my mouth was just about watering. I opened my eyes, and saw Ari sliding some bacon out of a frying pan, and onto a big plate.

He looked over and noticed that I was awake. "Hey, sleepy, you hungry yet? Your stomach was growling the entire way here." He informed me, and I was starved, but I wasn't going to make myself vulnerable by coming out. Besides, if I ate his bacon, he would win. And I _never_ lost.

"No." I said, scooting back farther into the cage. He frowned, and I scowled at him. He came over and unlocked the door to the dog-crate. He beckoned for me to come out, but I shook my head.

"Ugh, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice." He said, and reached into the crate. He grabbed onto me, and started to pull me out. I struggled, but he still got me out. This was not part of the plan. He stood me up, and stepped back a little.

"See, I let you out. Now, stop being stubborn, and eat." He looked down at me, and I scowled fiercely. I would stand my ground as long as I possibly could.

"Okay, I'm out. Are you happy, or was that just to prove me wrong?" I was extremely annoyed. And, really, _he_ was looking down at _me_? What the hell was that all about? When did he get so huge?

"Well, it was a bit of a combination. You see, I wanted you out anyway, and I wanted you to eat, but part of me still wanted to prove you wrong. I can do _anything_, and even the great Maximum Ride can't stop me." He smirked, and if it were possible, I scowled even fiercer.

"You _can't_ do anything you want, and I _will_ stop you if you try." I was infuriated at this point, wanting to murder the next person to talk to me. Oh, and look who's talking! It's Ari, the person I wanted to kill anyway.

Ari, apparently, took that as a challenge. "Oh, really? You're going to stop me? Well, bring it on!" He said, and walked towards me swiftly. He leaned down and smashed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, and succeeded at first, but he put a hand behind my head so that I couldn't. I punched him, and kicked him, but he didn't seem to notice. It probably didn't even hurt him. Well, with all that muscle, it wouldn't. Now that I thought about it, all of that muscle looked a little unnatural.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of him kissing me, and me punching him, he pulled away.

"You see. You can do nothing to stop me. I can do whatever I want, and you can punch and kick the whole time, but it won't help." He said, and went back to the plate of bacon. He picked it up and brought it over to me. "Now, will you eat willingly, or do I have to force you to?" He asked, and I hesitated. After staring at it for a second, I snatched a few pieces off the plate. I waited for him to take a bite, and then slowly and cautiously nibbled on mine. When I tasted it, I realized that it was okay. I ate the rest of my bacon, and then sat a chair on the opposite end of the room from Ari.

"I don't bite, birdie. Well, maybe sometimes." He mused, but the way he said it made it seem like it was meant to be an insult. I scowled at him for the trillionth time today. I needed to come up with some new facial expressions.

"What's the matter, birdie? Can't take a joke? I'd bet that your flock liked to tease each other, huh, Birdie?" He was really pissing me off, now. I got up and walked over to him. I swung as hard as I could to slap him, but he caught my hand.

"You'd better watch it, Max. I might not want to kill you, but don't hold your breath. I will hurt you if you keep trying things like that with me." He said in a voice of what was supposed to be authority. If he thought that I would listen just because he threatened me, he had another thing coming.

He pulled me in close to him, and when I thought he was going to threaten me again, he pressed his lips to mine, and he wasn't gentle about it at first. I tried, once again, to pull away, but again, he held my face to his. I was unable to escape the kiss, and yet I was doing nothing.

Finally, he pulled away. "Kiss me back." He demanded, and when I didn't, he slapped me. "_Kiss. Me. Back._" I did as he said, because my cheek was still stinging from the slap. I didn't like to admit it, but Ari was strong. So I kissed him back, trying not to think about how much I hated the idea.

I tried to distract myself by thinking about the flock. They would be so worried about me. That made me furious, so without thinking, I was kissing Ari more fiercely, and I guess Ari thought it was because of him. He pulled me onto his lap and tried to pull off my shirt, but I pulled away from him and took his hands away from my shirt.

"No." I said, as if talking to a dog. Which, I guess, I sort of was. Ha, I definitely had to tell that one to Ari some time! He growled, and I said, "Bad doggy." And I smirked. Apparently, he didn't find it funny, and flung me over his shoulder. I kept punching him, but, as usual, he didn't even notice. He kicked open the door to what I guessed was a bedroom, and flopped me down onto the medium-sized bed.

"I can do whatever I want to do. You won't choose what I do, or when I do it." He was pretty pissed, even though it was just a joke.

"Are you going to rape me?" I asked, hoping that wasn't what he was doing.

"Well, that, Maxie, is up to you. Either you can cooperate, and it can be love, or it can be rape. What do you chose?" He asked, and I hated this. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to lose my virginity like this. It was horrible what he was doing.

"Why are you doing this, Ari? I thought you just wanted to be my friend." I said, hoping he would realize that this was wrong.

"Because I love you. It's quite obvious, really." He said, and I suddenly felt even angrier than before. What did he think love was? Because this wasn't it!

"You _love_ me? Love isn't kidnapping someone and putting them in a dog-crate. Love isn't forcing someone to either have sex with them, or raping them." I said in an angry matter-of-fact tone. He thought for a second.

"Well, maybe I have a different way of showing it. Now, would you like to chose love, or rape?" I looked around the dark room, and realized that there was no way to fight, no one to save me, and no one who would hear me scream.

"I chose love." I said, and propped myself up with one arm. He smiled.

"Okay, now be a good little birdie, and don't punch me." He said. So he did notice.

"And I'd thought you didn't notice." I mused, and Ari pulled me up and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me for a moment, and then noticed I wasn't kissing him, too.

"Come on, now, Max. Kissing me back is a part of the deal." Ugh. I hated this, and after this, I would _never_ agree to willingly have sex with Ari again. I leaned against him, and pressed my lips to his. He pressed his against mine fiercely, and we parted our lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth, and he pulled me closer.

I wrapped one leg around his, and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He bent down, so that my back was on the bed. I took my legs off of his waist, and he untangled my fingers, making my arms drop to my sides. Ari reached for my shirt, and I let him. I would let him do what he wanted now, because this wouldn't happen again. I wouldn't let it. He pulled it over my head and dropped it onto the floor. He put his hands on my breasts and felt around them.

Ari's POV

I pulled off Max's shirt to reveal her beautiful stomach. She was a bit thin for my taste, being that I was so big, but I didn't mind. She had beautiful breasts, and I couldn't help reaching over and touching them. She didn't stop me, so I felt what wasn't covered by her very plain bra. It was a very simple tan bra, but it looked good on her. I gently unhooked the back, and slid it off, and onto the floor. I leaned in and kissed her, and she looped her arms back around my neck, pulling me closer. Maybe she'd decided I wasn't all that bad.

I stood us up, and unbuttoned her jeans, making them fall to the floor. She reached down for my zipper, and unzipped it. My pants also fell to the floor, and I stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Max did the same, and then went for my shirt. She pulled it over my head, and I pushed her-gently- back down onto the bed. I straddled her on my knees, and kissed her again. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and I was sure she liked me now.

She put her hands on my chest, and I thought she would push me away, but she didn't. I brought her closer to myself, and kissed her more passionately. She did the same, and I knew what I wanted to do. I reached down for her underwear, and tore them off.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, not angry, but a bit confused. Did she not know that this was going to happen?

"Isn't this what you want?" I asked. Maybe she didn't want this yet. Oh, well. We didn't always get what we wanted, now did we?

"I guess, but you _ripped _them." She said, and I realized what she'd meant. Luckily, I was prepared.

"I have a whole closet of clothes for you, including underwear." I said. I was proud that I'd thought ahead, but she sighed. Whatever.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Keep reading and checking for updates, and if you like this, read the alternate ending type-thingy I wrote, called **_**Max goes with Ari**_**. Again, my name is AylaBlue99, and I write for you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Okay, so I have a new rule. I will need my viewers to start writing reviews. I will count bad ones, as long as they are bad for the right reasons. Okay, so I'm not going to write chapter three until I have... 5 more reviews. And give a big thanks to Fnick's witness, for the author's note idea's. By the way, sorry it took so long to write this one, but I was super busy and had writers block… SO, thanks!**

***Ari magically appears* **

**Me: OMG!**

**Ari: Calm down.**

**Me: *trying to slow my breath* How did you get here? And what's up?**

**Ari: I need to talk to you about these stories you write… I'm related to Max, and I don't think of her that way…**

**Me: I know, but, you see, this is a theoretical story that is talking about if you guys weren't related, and if you were older.**

**Ari: Oh, okay. And I used the power of Fanfiction to get here. **

**Me: Cool. I wonder if I can do that… *Uses power to transport somewhere else* It works! **

_"I have a whole closet of clothes for you, including underwear." I said. I was proud that I'd thought ahead, but she sighed. Whatever._

We did it for a few hours, until Max fell asleep. Right now she was spread across my chest, unconscious. She was adorable when she slept. She started to squirm a bit, and I lifted my arm off of her back a little. She was just moving in her sleep, so I put my arm back down on her back.

"No! Ari, no! Don't! Please! Stop it, leave me alone!" Max said, and I was alarmed. I looked down at her, and realized she was only talking in her sleep, but I was infuriated.

"Damn it, Max!" I said, load enough that it woke her up. Good. She lifted her head, revealing her tired eyes. She rubbed them for a minute, propped herself up on one arm, and tried to read y expression.

"Hmm?" She said, and looked genuinely confused. Did she realize she talked in her sleep? Maybe she was just a good actress.

"You know what I'm talking about! You were having a nightmare about me, and you were sleep-talking about it. 'No! Ari, no! Don't! Please! Stop it, leave me alone!' You still think badly of me!" I said, my imitation way off.

"Hmm?" She repeated, and I sighed. She had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. Ugh. I was yelling like a moron for no reason what so ever.

"You don't remember, do you?" She shook her head. "You were sleep-talking, having a nightmare about me. Why? You still don't trust me?" I asked, and she didn't even need time to think about her response.

"Of course I don't! You kidnapped me, threatened to rape me! How in the world do those things earn trust? Maybe in your world, but certainly not mine." She said, and I knew we were back to square negative one.

"It wasn't rape, Max. It was love. It was, you know it was!" I said, not wanting to have to repeat the process. She shook her head a few times.

"Ari, what do _you_ think is love? Hmm? Love isn't letting someone chose to either have sex with them, or rape them. Love is both people having the desire to be with each other!" She was pretty mad herself, but I was sure she would be like that until she was convinces that she loved me. I would have to break her spirit.

"Well, I guess I have a different way of showing it." I was pretty sure I'd said that last night, but maybe not. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of the nightmare thing.

Max's POV

"Well, I guess I have a different way of showing it. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, and I thought of my answer quickly.

"Whatever you aren't having." I said snottily, which was what he deserved. He slapped me across the face-hard. I winced, and put my hand on my cheek. He was just _so strong_! I rubbed the skin gently, and put my hand down. That was going to hurt, but worse, it was going to be one nasty bruise.

"Max, you need to cooperate with me. I am stronger than you, and you know it. I don't want to see you hurt, but I guess I'm going to have to punish you until you get it." He said, and made me _so_ mad I wanted to fight back, but didn't.

"You are _not_ stronger than me, and I will do _whatever_ I want to!" I practically yelled at him. I should have yelled at him, he deserved it.

"Oh, really? Do I need to remind you once again how powerful I am?" I didn't even think as I blurted out my answer.

"No!" I said, flinching away like a baby. Nice, Max, good job showing him how powerful you are. Keep it up!

"That's what I thought. Now, give me a kiss." He said, and I shook my head, like a child not listening to their parent trying to get them to clean their room.

"Now, now, Maxi. You don't want me to _make_ you kiss me, now do you?" He said, a teeny tiny smirk hidden in his expression. He was right, though. I already had a big bruise on my cheek that would hurt like hell for the couple of hours it took to heal, and didn't need anything else.

I hesitated, and then slowly leaned in to softly press my lips against his. The gentle kiss lasted for all of three seconds, before he jammed his tongue into my mouth, and turned our heads to different angles. He kissed me passionately, and I kissed him as passionately as I could with barfing in his mouth.

He pulled away and whispered, "Good little Maxi. Now, breakfast time." I was relieved that it was over quickly, but for some reason, I always had to catch my breath when he decided that he was satisfied.

After catching my breath I sighed and asked, "What are we having?" He laughed at the fact that I needed to catch my breath, and I scowled. That made him laugh even more. He saw my expression, and stopped immediately.

"Bacon and eggs. Is that okay with you, your royal pain in the ass? Or would you rather have something else?" He said, and I sort of played along.

"Well, that sounds alright. Did you have my professional chef flown in from Paris?" I asked, sitting up straight with my hands in my lap.

Seeing that I was playing along, he replied, "Yes, I did. He is prepared to cook anything from eggs to desert rat." At that, I started cracking up. I let myself fall back, and I pounded my fist against the bed a few times. After a few minutes, I recovered myself and sat back up. Ari was watching me, smiling as he did.

"Why was that so hilarious?" He asked, and I giggled. Wait, did I just say that? No. I don't giggle. I laugh. He was still looking into my eyes intently, and I did the same to him.

"I've actually had to eat desert rat a few times before. It wasn't half bad. Tasted like chicken." I said, and Ari chuckled, and then frowned. "Why the frowny face?" I asked, and he looked down at his feet. That was when I noticed that he was in just a pair of shorts, and somehow I ended up in a night-gown. Hmm. Oh well.

"It's my fault that you had to eat desert rat, isn't it? No, I don't want to know. Those days are over now. I am in charge now, I can make that happen, or I could prevent it." He said, and I tried to hit him, but once again, he stopped my arm from touching him. He shook his head and said, "Tisk, tisk, Max." I stood up.

"Come on, I'm starving." I said, pushing him out the door of the bedroom. He led me to the kitchen and gestured for me to sit on one of the stools lined up at the counter just outside of the cooking area of the large kitchen.

Ari went over to the fridge, pulled out four eggs. "How do you like your eggs cooked?" He asked, and I thought. I didn't really know the different ways to cook an egg, because I never had to.

"Cook mine however you do yours." I said, and he nodded. He took out two large frying pans, placed them down on the counter-top stove, and turned the two burners on. He took out a package of bacon and slid it onto the pan. After that, he cracked the egg-shells and cooked the eggs and bacon. He was a pretty good chef for someone who probably hadn't been cooking for long. Oh, but I wouldn't tell _him_ that. No, I would make him suffer for as long as I possibly could. Bwahahahaha!

"Okay, foods ready!" He said, a little cheerily as he slid two eggs and half of the bacon on each plate. Mmm. Food. He came over and sat down next to me, handing me a fork. He looked at me, and I looked back for a moment. Then I figured out why he hadn't started eating yet.

"Oh!" I said, and took a bit of the eggs. I expected good eggs. That's reasonable, right? Well, that's definitely not what I got. I got to die for eggs. They were just _so good_! Why was that? Why was everything so _good_ here? This was supposed to be pure torture! Torture just isn't as damn awful these days…

"Glad you like them. I'll take a note of that. Not to self: Max likes her eggs over medium." He pretended to write it down on a napkin. I tried really hard not to smile-part of my torturing him- and succeeded. Then he took a bite of his eggs, trying not to be messy, and I went for my bacon. I took a bite and it was really crispy.

We ate in silence, and then Ari put the dishes in the dishwasher. Now I'd have to get back on track with the torture. If I could just get myself angry enough, it would be easy. But what would be good enough. _Think, Max, think!_ I thought at myself. Then I thought something that infuriated me. Last night, I'd lost my virginity to _Ari_. Almost against my will. I stormed out of the kitchen, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was confused. Good. He needed to suffer a little bit. Or a lot. Mmm. I was evil, wasn't I? If you said yes, thank you.

I turned left, having absolutely no idea where I was going, and I ended up in a second bedroom-probably meant to be a guest room if normal people lived here- that was smaller than the room upstairs, but still a decent sized room. This could be my room.

I went over to the bed and lay down. I took a good look at the room. It was very blue, with baby blue walls, dark blue curtains, and other blue items scattered around the room. The bedspread was also various shades of blue. For example: The comforter was a lighter blue, resembling cotton candy, and the pillows that were plain were a purple-blue. Overall, it was a very pretty room.

Just at that moment, Ari walked in, taking me out of my thinking state. "What was that all about?" He asked, and I rolled over, my back facing him.

"What was _what_ all about?" I asked, playing dumb. He didn't buy it, and he shouldn't have. This was just another small piece of torture.

"You know damn well what I mean. Why'd you run away?" He asked, and I decided not to play dumb anymore. I'd just try to hurt him. Well, mentally, not physically, because, well, he's _huge_.

"Ohhhhh. That. Well, I don't like you. No, not at all. So, with that said, why stay? I mean, I'd rather be sitting in a rabbit hole than in the kitchen with you." I said, and he didn't look hurt, but angry. That was just as good, if not better. I was just hoping he wouldn't demand sex every time I made him would take the fun out of it.

"Don't forget that I can arrange that. And it wouldn't be hard." He looked pretty mad. I was about to crack up, but I held it back.

"Jeez, try not to let seam come out of your ears. What are you, a freight train?" I said, and that did it. He came over and tried to hit me, but I rolled over. I really didn't want to be raped or hit today. That's when I realized my bruise hadn't healed yet. Hmm… Why is that?

He came at me again, and this time he was able to get his arms around me, holding be down. I kicked, hit, bit, screamed, the whole act. Nothing worked. Oh, God. Not this again.

He flung me over his shoulder, but to my relief, worry, and shock, he didn't go upstairs to the bedroom. He opened a door that led downstairs, and stepped through the doorway. He flipped a light switch and closed the door. He went down all the stairs and entered a partially-finished basement. What the…? He dropped me down onto the ground.

"Uh, oww! What the heck?" I said, pulling myself off the floor. He looked pretty upset. Jeez, who crapped in his cornflakes? _(For more jokes/comments like that, watch the annoying orange on YouTube!)_ I wouldn't make any jokes right this second, though. Only if I really needed to.

He sighed. "You just don't get it yet, do you Max? I can do so many things to hurt you. If you'd just let that sink in, things would be so much easier. I guess I have to prove it to you, though." He said, and stomped down on my foot-hard- making me fall to a crouch. Oh, God! My foot! He kicked me in my side, and I fell over onto the cold cellar floor. Oh, man! I tried not to make a sound, he shouldn't get the satisfaction, but I couldn't help it.

I let out an _oof_ and moaned, "Oh my freaking god!" He came over and stepped down on my left arm, followed by my right leg. I held back a scream, but let out a moan of pain.

"Oh my God! Ouch!" I said, not screaming like I wanted to. He was serious. I couldn't beat him. He was dominant over me in various ways.

"I'm sorry, Max, but I needed to prove my point. You needed to see what I was talking about." He scooped me up, hurting my broken bones and bruised side and causing me to let out another whine of pain and wince.

He brought me back upstairs to 'my room' and set me down on the bed. I was in extreme pain, but I would not show any evidence. I did a self survey of myself quickly. One arm and one leg broken, probably a couple of ribs, and my ankle was at least sprained. It was pretty bad.

"I'm going to have to bring you to a doctor, being that you fell out of a window." He made a you-better-go-along-with-it face. I was going to have to listen to him, obey him, even please him.

I nodded, and he lifted me up again. He wasn't actually sorry that he did this to me, the bastard. And what kind of freaking doctor could we go to? We were in the middle of freaking nowhere!

He walked out the door and pushed off the ground. I looked around, trying to memorize the land marks. The only problem was that there were none. Just grass and forest. Nothing else. That's it.

Since I couldn't memorize land marks, I decided to try and sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but it felt like a while. But I wouldn't know. I was asleep.

"Max… Max…?" Ari's voice awoke me. I shook off the weird wake-up felling and looked around. We were in some kind of parking lot. I looked at the sign on the building I was looking at: _Dr. Kumar_. Hmm… Who was this Dr. Kumar? Could I trust him? I looked to my left and saw cars speeding by. How didn't they notice the giant winged weirdo holding the avian girl? I looked at Ari's back, and noticed that his wings were covered up by a big wind-breaker. That was why.

"Why do I _have_ to see a freaking doctor? And where are we?" I said, taking a better look. I could see two biking trails, one on each side of the street. I saw a bridge, and I big billboard advertising a new iHop at a different location. iHop?

"We're in Hamden, CT. Dr. Kumar is a great doctor, and you need to see him because if your bones heal wrong, they'll have to be rebroken and fixed, anyway."

I sighed, and nodded. He walked across the small parking lot and walked through the double doors. Hamden, CT? Why? He walked up to the counter's glass window and said, "Ari Batchelder." And she nodded.

"Of course. Doctor Kumar will be right with you. Please take a seat while you wait." He nodded and said thank you to the lady at the desk, heading towards one of the walls lined with chairs.

The room had a nice look to it. Greenish wallpaper and nice fuzzy carpets. There was a row of back-to-back chairs in the center of the room, and in between the chairs lining the two walls was a table with magazines on it.

Ari sat down in one of the chairs, still holding my limp body. Man was my body aching. All of a sudden, I heard someone say, "Mr. Ari Batchelder" and we were walking again. We went through a door held open by what I assumed was a nurse. The nurse led us into a small, but average room where they treated patients.

"Dr. Kumar will see you momentarily." Said the nurse lady. Wasn't that kind of like what the lady at the desk said? Oh, well. They all say the same things, so I guess it didn't make a difference how they phrased it.

A minute later, a dark Indian-looking man came walking in the room, most of his face covered by a clip board. He was a little above the average height for a human, but not close to Ari's height. Ari was towering over him. They both had the same tan skin; Ari's a little smoother and less natural-looking. Dr. Kumar was not a bad looking man. Almost attractive. Well, for someone older. A lot older than me. A lot.

"You are Mr. Ari Batchelder?" He asked, a slight accent. He sounded like this guy I met at BP called _Imran_. Except, the guy at BP (he said 'Harry' was his American name) had almost no accent at all. Anywho…

"Yes, that is correct, but Max-" He gestured towards me, "Is the one who needs to be treated. She fell out of a window." He looked at me, trying to look at me sympathetically. Riiight. As if this was just some big _accident._

"Really? I've heard of people doing all sorts of crazy things leading to serious injuries, but falling out of a _window_? How in hell did you that?" I think he was onto us. I think he knew I didn't fall out of a freaking window. Good job, Sherlock!

"Uh… I was sitting on the…window sill, and I… was reading and, uh, fell off. It was a two-story fall. So…Uh, yah…" Very convincing, Max. I'm _positive_ that he believes you!

"Mmhmm… So, you were reading on a windowsill in the second story of a building, and fell out…" He sighed. "Where does it hurt?" He said, probably tired of peoples ridiculous ways of getting injured. That's why I'm not a doctor. Well that, and 1) I don't have an education other than what I know from TV, 2) I'm too young to have gone to grad school _anyway_, and 3) I have freaking _wings_. What a life.

"Uh, well… I think I broke a rib, sprained an ankle, broke an arm, and broke a leg. And maybe broke the ankle that's not sprained…" I said, just realizing that both of my ankles were aching with different horrible pains.

"Wow. Um… I'll start by giving you an X-ray. Come with me. Uh…" He looked over at Ari questioningly. "Is he the boyfriend, relative, or what? Do you want him to come?" When Dr. K looked over at me, Ari nodded.

I sighed. "Yes. He should come." I said, obeying orders. Damn, my life was turning into military school. _Me_ following _orders_? What had this world come to?

We walked down a narrow hallway and went into a room that looked like the one my mom had X-rayed me in. Except for humans…

He had me lay on this little table thingy and put on this vest thing. Wasn't my medical vocabulary amazing? I did as he said, and he placed the X-ray machine over my arm. He stepped out of the room and pressed a little button. I heard a _beep_ and he stepped back into the room. He repositioned the machine and repeated the process. He did this again and again until he had enough X-rays to do whatever he had to do.

"Okay, just give me one minute to look at the X-rays. It shouldn't take long." He said, and I nodded. He exited the room, and I sighed.

"Dr. Kumar." I said. Ari had a questioning look on his face, and I said, "It's a funny name. Ku-mar. Kuuuuummarrrrr." I laughed. It was a pretty funny name.

He walked back in, carrying that stupid clipboard of his. He looked over to me. "Well, there is good news and bad news. What first?" Bad news? Wow, real shocker. Good news? I was genuinely surprised at that.

"Good, please." I said. He opened his mouth and said…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Okay, so in advance I'm sorry. Since I'm saying this now, please don't beat me up afterwards. This is going to be one EXTREMELY short chapter. Only about two pages on MW- if that… **** I am truly sorry, but it's a Friday night, I'm tired, I've got studying to do, and I'm just out of ideas right now. So again, I'm sorry, and don't beat me up. **

_He walked back in, carrying that stupid clipboard of his. He looked over to me. "Well, there is good news and bad news. What first?" Bad news? Wow, real shocker. Good news? I was genuinely surprised at that._

_"Good, please." I said. He opened his mouth and said…_

"Well, the good news is that your head is okay… more or less. Just lots of bruising." He said, and looked at me for a reaction. I nodded.

"And… the bad news?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't know where to begin… Well, your left arm is broken, and your right leg. One of the bones in your foot is fractured, and you have three broken ribs. Looks like you'll need a cast for your leg, arm, and foot. As for the ribs, you'll need a torso cast for that, also. That must have been one rough fall…" He looked sympathetic and doubtful at the same time.

"Ugh! And how long will _that _take?" I asked, wanting to punch the stupid doctor in the face. Then again, it wasn't _his_ fault my entire body hurt. God, I wanted to murder Ari, but I didn't have _that_ wild an imagination. Well, not right now anyway…

"A few hours. I'll do my best to hurry it along, though, because you will feel a bit of pain during the process, with the severe damage your bones have gone through." He tried not to make it sound awful, but his attempt was wasted. Thankfully, he was right and in a few hours, I was all casted up and ready to leave. But, on the other hand, I was having an even harder time moving around in this stupid thing than I did without the dumb casts.

"Ready to go home?" Ari asked, handing the woman at the desk the trillion dollars it must have cost for this treatment.

"What do _you_ think?" I asked, already drifting into a light sleep. I guess there were two reasons he ignored me. One, we were in public. Two, because I was asleep before I could hear his response.

…

"Max… Max?" Ari's voice was zoning in and out in my head, but after focusing, I could finally be sure that it was him talking to me, and I wasn't dreaming.

"Meh! What do you want? Go away, I'm tired…" My voice was extremely slurry when the words left my mouth. I couldn't feel… _anything_. I felt-on the inside- lousy as heck, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Forever.

"Max, you've been sleeping for two days. I think it would be a good idea for you to get up now…" He didn't sound _anything_ like I'd ever heard from him. He didn't sound mean, he didn't sound angry, he didn't even sound like he wanted me. For once, for the first time, he sounded… _friendly_. It was actually kind of nice. The sort of tone I'd get from Fang or Angel on a good day.

Then it struck me. "Three days?" I said, still slurry, but more alert now. I jolted upright and immediately cringed and fell back down, moaning. That would be why. Ouch, I'm an idiot. Ahhhhhh! How long would I be able to live like this? I can't even move, for Pete's sake!

"Careful, Max. Don't make any sudden movements, or that will happen a lot. And, yeah, three days. I've been board as heck with you asleep. Oh, and, the doctor called. Told me to give you these for the pain." He held out two large tablets and a glass of water.

"Pain killers? Why?" I whined. I didn't want to take any stupid pills. I'd gone my entire life getting hurt and getting through it without these stupid things, so why should I end that now? My question was instantly ended when I tried to lift my head up from the soft, marshmallow pillow currently under my head.

"Fine, I'll take that stupid pills…" I said, not wanting to be in this much pain. How long Doctor Indian say this did would last? Six months? Okay, so for me, it would be about three. I popped the two pills into my mouth, took a sip of water and swallowed hard. The pills barely went down without me choking, but that was better than nothing.

"Okay. Now, I need you to eat. What do you want?" He asked. I thought about my options-that is, the things I could eat laying down- and decided that I wanted mashed potatoes.

"For breakfast?" He asked. What was so weird about a crippled person eating mashed potatoes for breakfast?

"What about I blend up some pancakes and scrambled eggs, and you drink it?" He asked. It sounded kind of repulsing, but whatever. I'm not one to turn down food.

"Yeah, sure. Can I sleep for just a little while longer?" I asked. I was still _really_ tired. I couldn't have been down two days. I wouldn't be this tired if I'd been sleeping that long. That was when I thought I'd probably been in a coma…

"No." He said firmly. That wasn't fair!

"But-" He interrupted me.

"No buts. Now, let me help you sit up." He came over and carefully slid his arm under my legs, and the other on my back. He counted to three and lifted me up slightly, putting me in a sitting position. I let out a squeal of pain, and that was it. I was completely numb.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

**Okay, well, I'm really tired. I can't write any more, or I might just roll over and die. Sorry, and bye!**


End file.
